


Oh no, he's hot!

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fix-It, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: In which Nate doesn't know what to do when Jake and him start dating again.
Relationships: Nate Lambert/Jake Pentecost
Kudos: 73





	Oh no, he's hot!

**Author's Note:**

> based off that scene in Spongebob

When Nate sees Jake for the first time in what felt like forever, he feels like Mako is pranking him with a hologram. Or he was dreaming again.

He had had many dreams in which Jake was back in his arms and they could be together. Somehow. 

Some of them were wishful thinking and he was imagining that he hadn’t been living in an apocalyptic nightmare anymore.

They’d be (un)happily married in the suburbs. 

He’d return to Jake’s touch every night at 6pm on the dot and he’d shout, “Honey, I’m home!” like an American family-man sitcom father and he and Jake would be the fathers of a bunch of adopted children.

It would be a technicolor dream as he and the kids (who looked like their cadets) would learn lessons in under 45 minutes about dreams and friendship. 

Amara and Vik would go to the prom together and he would teach the boys that it was okay to cry. He’d be a dad or something like that. 

But he snaps out of it when he feels Jake at him again. 

They were verbally tearing flesh over and over as if they were still the dumb recruits they had started out together. The two had known each other since they were 14 and Nate would be a damn liar if he said that he didn’t still hold a candle for his teenage crush all these years.

He still talked the same way. Same tone, cadence, accent.

Ugh.

Of course, Nate still recalled clear as day and vivid as his imagination that night before Jake was forced to leave– he had violated the rules and he would never see him again.

Or so he thought.

They had been nearly 17. And they had taken quite the liking towards each other. Fooling around in the locker room and stargazing alone together.

  
Experimenting...everything...

His first love.

Only love.

But of course, in this cruel world, that was taken from him too.

“Y’know you should take a picture, Nate, it’ll last longer.”

He had been staring for too long.

They had finally settled in after this whole saving the world nonsense.

Jake refused to leave him alone.

And Nate didn’t mind it.

One night, he catches Jake wandering into his room, like they were still roommates and it was like they were still kids who shared everything.

Now, they were repressed adults. 

And everything was ten times more complicated. Because he had broken things off with his beard. And he was maintaining his other one. He had heard that Jake had called him “sexy” and “attractive” in earnest.

Jake was always like that.

Always calling him cute or hot when they were kids. And they shared a room and a bed now. Because fuck Nate and his shit.

Everything got even more complicated after he ended things with everyone else and only thought of Jake. He’d wake up to him hogging the blanket. Make him coffee. Be domestic. Hold each other after nightmares. Talk late into the night about the future.

And they’d have some weird arrangement going on. Where they were affectionate and fucked all the time. Whatever you call that. No big deal. It wasn’t anything new.

So when Jake kisses Nate good morning and he drapes himself on him during their off-time after the kaiju are defeated, Nate doesn’t protest the affection.

“Do you want to get married, Nate?” Jake says one night during one of their romantic dinners alone. Well, just them at their own table a few feet away from the cadets in the mess hall. They really were fulfilling their roles as the kids’ parents. 

“You got a ring, Jakey?” 

“So what if I did? Would you be my wartime lover?”

Nate scoffed as Jake leaned into his space as he usually did, then lay his head on his shoulder like he always did when he felt like being cute.

“Jake, I already am yours.”

His laughter was music to Nate’s ears. 

“So is it a no?”

Nate leaned over to kiss him and Jake deepened it, holding onto his neck and kissing him as if they’d never see each other again. They heard a bunch of cheers.

Oh, fuck, they forgot about other people again. That tended to happen when they were together. Because Nate supposed that he was in love with him.

“Quiet, kids.”

“Yeah, listen to your mother!” Jake joked, gaining a punch in the shoulder from Nate.

-

Jake wakes up in Nate’s arms and shifts so that he can bury his face in his neck. He kisses along his jawline as Nate snores. It was too sweet, too soft for men like them. But then again, it was the end of the world and the start of a new one. And Jake was in love with him. He’s pretty sure that he’ll say ‘yes’ when he gets the ring out.

They were already moved into their new apartment. After everything ended, they left the HQ and decided to just live a quiet life. Everyone was going back to their families and they only had each other. The kids went back to their parents and siblings and they made sure to keep in touch. 

“Nate, wake up.”

Jake heard grunts as he felt Nate move a little and hold him tighter.

“We don’t have work. We don’t have a war. Why are you up?”

“Because you snore, you dick.”

Nate groaned as he curled up some more. “I’m your dick.”

“We agreed that we’d do something today. It’s my turn to take you out.”

“Didn’t know we were doing turns,” Nate yawned as Jake kissed his neck again.

Jake takes him to a laser tag place. 

When they start, Nate hears some familiar bickering.

“Shut up! He’s going to realize we’re here!”

Oh, it’s the kids. Of course, Jake had surprised him with this.

Then, Amara was shooting him and Jake was giggling as he ran off. 

He was lucky they were on the same team or else he’d be dead.

By the end, Jake gets ‘Most Trigger Happy’ and Nate wins.

They all go out to a park and get ice cream. The kids all talk about what they’ve been doing. How they won’t be enjoying school if their parents make them go. How they still get nightmares about kaiju and still live by the schedule he had them on in the academy, just in case they ever come back. 

Nate could tell Jake was trying to brush those thoughts away. He still was reeling from everything. Losing his dad. Then, his sister. Returning to fight a war he had long abandoned. It was all too much for him. 

“Well, it’s all over now. And we all get to relax. Also, I get this one to myself,” Jake proclaimed, then rested his head on his shoulder as Nate put an arm around him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just be good, I don’t wanna get a call in the middle of the night about someone getting arrested. Amara.”

She scoffed and stuck a tongue out at them.

Soon after, the kids left to go hang out together. 

Then, Jake and Nate went around town. New York was nice still. They walked with their hands intertwined as they explored together. It had been so long since they could just relax with each other’s company, away from everyone else. In their own little world.

Jake got him so many new foods he never had. After they got boba tea, they headed to a museum and laughed, taking photos together like a bunch of tourists. 

“Y’know, when you’re not being a stubborn ass, I think I’m falling for you,” Nate said.

Jake held onto his hand and then grabbed his cheek with another. They kissed as they watched the lights of the city turn on, the sun having faded away. 

“And when you’re being a bastard, I still love you.”

Nate feels glad that he had someone to hold and that he was Jake’s.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
